Chikubanotomo
by Twy
Summary: Title means childhood friend.When Mello left he also left behind his first friend,a very diffrent Matt,years later their reunited,but Matt isn't the same.Author sucks at summeries.Rated T for potty mouths
1. Chapter 1:Goodbyes last forever

Chapter 1:Goodbyes last forever

Mello sighed as his best friend,15 year old Matt,stood in the doorway of Wammy's,Matt looked at him pleadingly,but mello just sighed,he hated how Matt dressed,his plain white T-shirt,blue shorts with grass stains from constantly being outside.

"What am I goin' to do Mello,I don't gots any other friends but you,and know I'm goin' to be all alone,again!Please take me wit you!Please?"Matt said,Mello patted Matt's buzzed short hair.

"No,Matt.I'm going to be doing some dangerous stuff,I'm going to be risking my life sometimes,and I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do,no matter what.Matt you'd only be a hindrance."Matt looke crestfallen,before suddenly cheering up.

"If I get strong like you will you let me help you den?"

"Matt,there is only a 5 chance you will ever be as strong as me,you can't even kill an ant without crying,and I'll be doing lots of killing stuff."Matt looked depressed.

"Mello...at-at least...can you tell me where your goin?"

"I'm going to join the Mafia Matt,that's all I'm telling you for know."

"Okay Mello,but remember,one day I'm going to be as strong as you,maybe even stronger,and I'm going to find you again,got it?"He said it determendly,his green eyes sparkling.

"Matt...okay.I'll make sure that if you ever get as strong as me you'll have a spot right next to me."Mello gave his friend a hug,Matt smiled and hugged back tightly,he waved sadly as Mello walked away.He waited until the boy had dissapeared from view,before going back inside slowly.

(The next morning)

"Hey,Matt wanna go outside an' play?"Mary asked,her brown hair in a high ponytail,in her hands a football.Usually Matt would've jumped at the chance,because he was usually working on a rubix cube or some other stragetic game,he was good at stragety.Today he didn't feel like it,he shook his head and returned to the puzzling square,wishing that Mello was there,Mello would've yelled,"Matt come on!We're going outside!"Matt hated choices,with Mello he'd never had to make one choice.

It was back to before Mello again,when he was friendless and alone,he could've played with Mary and had a fake friend for the day,but he didn't want to,he wanted Mello that was it,and his leader had left him one last command,get as strong as he could then find him.Matt sighed,there was no sense moping around.He stood up and made his way to the hallway,he had heard there was thing called a 'gameroom',and you got stronger playing those games,he walked in found ethr oom completely empty,everyone outside or at breakfast.He made his way over to one of the more simple looking games he heard was called a 'gamecube.'

he put in a simple looking game called Grand theft auto.After two hours he had finally figured out how to make a bus jump over a giant building,which should be physically impossible,he grinned as he landed,crushing several bystanders,then hopped out and pulled out his favorite weapon so far,a simple pistol,though it wasn't that much of a weapon it was fun to use.He smiled as he managed to kill off a few bystanders,then made his way to whatever location he was actually supose to be at.

When some other kids came in he hurriedly saved and turned off the game,unwilling to show them how far he'd gotten.Making his way back to his room he had a sudden realization,a lot of the guys in the game smoked,most of the really powerful guys.

He made sure nobody was looking then pulled out his secret stash of money,he'd saved up a total of 100,he only took out a 5 before ducking out the window,he was luckily on the first floor.Next he made his way to a nearby drugstore,he knew the guy well enough,he always offered him some ciggarettes,and some of the kids would accept his offer.

Matt walked up,"Hey,how much are your cheapest packs?"The guy grinned.

"2 bucks."

"2 boxes of them then."The man smiled as he handed over the boxes,"We have cheap lighters two,only 50 cents."He picked a red one out,then as he left the store he practiced using it,then pulled out a cigarette,placing the brown part in his mouth he lit it,coughing a bit as he took his first puff,he almost dropped it,but quickly grabbed the precious cancer stick,he looked at carefully,before trying another puff curiously,it didn't tast any better,but all the same,he kept on taking puffs,until he'd finished the whole cigarette,he barely stopped himself from pulling out another one,he already smelled enough like smoke,and he wanted them to last.

Matt made his way back to the orphanage,climbed back into his open window,then decided to take a shower and go back to the gameroom.He smiled into the mirror,he was going to be as strong as Mello soon enough,all he had to do was be like the people in his games.

"Better be ready Mello,I'll be their sooner then you think!"He said to himself,before stepping into the shower.

AN:I don't own Death Note.


	2. Chapter 2:Of guns and clothes

Chapter 2:Of Guns and clothes

17 year old Matt sighed,it'd been 2 years since Mello left,and Roger was just as annoying,of course this could be because of his so called 'dangerous' habits,true he snuck out everyday he had a smoke,sometimes 2,and maybe saving up and buying a gun wasn't the best of ideas,but still Roger gave him hell.

"Roger!I don't want new clothes!"He complained,he still wore the white T-shirt and blue shorts,though the white shirt was tight on his arms and came up above his navel,his blue shorts were tight as well,coming to his mid thigh,he looked embaressingly stupid in them,not that he really cared though,he just wanted Mello to reconize him,he had changed quite a bit,his hair cominging down his neck in long red locks,and he'd needed goggles to keep him from going blind,he'd stared at screens for a bit too long,as far as we was concerned,that was enough change.

"I'm sorry Matt,but even though you would like to remain the same for your dear old friend,your clothes are far to small,and you look simply ridiculus,when you see him again he'll most likely never take you seriously."Roger pointed out.Matt sighed as he considered oger's explanation.

"Fine."

"Good to see you've seen reason Matt,I sent Mary out to get you your new clothes,she should return soon."Just then the brunette came in.

"Sorry I took so long!Linda wanted to come too and that took some time,plus we didn't know what size Matt is,so we just got a few shirts and stuff in diffrent sizes,the ones that don't fit we can take back."Afte rtrying on all the clothes only a few things fit,a pair of black pants,a red and black shirt,and a tan vest with fluffs of brownish tan fur.

"This is horrible looking!"He said simply.

"Sorry Matt,but its all you got,besides you do look kinda hot it!"Mary blushed as the words left her lips,Matt rose an eyebrow,not that anybody could see it past his goggles.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"She said,her blush growing in size.

"I supose this'll be okay.For now."Mary grinned happily,and Roger nodded his approval.

"I'll take back the rest now!"She picked up several of the scattered clothes and left,Matt sighed,he left quickly and pulled out his PSP,walking slowly back to his own room,maybe he could get some gun practice in before bed,he smiled as he shut off the game and took out the small pistol,he'd obtained through hardwork and the black market.He turned to the targets he'd made.

"Don't you forget about me Mello,cause I'm going to kick your ass when I find you!"He muttered to himself as he shot down th first two targets.

Mello,unbeknownst to his redhaired friend,was having a bit of trouble himself.He dodged several of the bullets shot at him as he made his was through the streets,an important package tucked into his pants,he dodged another bullet and pulled out his own gun,ducking down an alley he knew had a fork he shot he bullet in the opposite direction he was going and took off,it worked,he'd avoided the mindless minions,he ducked into the Libray quickly,slipping his gun discretely back into his pants.

He made his way to the back then ducked into the alley behind it,he slowly walked through the streets,acting as if he had nothing to hide at all,this usually worked,even in his tight leather clothes as long as he pretended to be a normal person he blended into the crowd easily.he finally reached his location only to find that the guys who had tried to kill him were there as well,he made a moments decision and jumped onto the fire escape,he ran across some roofs before ducking into a hatch in the on he was suposed to be at,he walked down calmly to first floor and turned to the receptionist.

"Mind telling me were I can find ?"

"2nd floor,office 12."Mello nodded then made his way to the next floor,he knocke don office twelve.

"Here you go."He said,handing the small package to the surprised man.

"From Sonny,huh?You did good,I only order this two hours ago,it wasn't supose to arrive until tomorrow."

"I thought that I'd be late if I didn't start right away."Mello said rubbing the back of his head calmly,he was a pretty okay actor,he quelched his anger at having to be a silly little delivery boy,but he'd have to work his way to the top if he ever wanted to be a Mafia leader,something Near would never be.

"Well your a good boy,too good to be in the mafia,maybe you'll rub off on those uptight coots!"Mello adopted a fake,'on no',look,he was really getting good at it.

"I hope not sir,they say I have a terrid temper."He stage whispered.The man grinned at him.

"Heres a tip,you make sure Sonny knows that you did a good job!"

"Yessir!"He said happily,before hurrying out,smirking at his nice tip,a good 20.He made his way out the door and grinned as he made his way to the boss's headquarters,pretty soon he'd be boss,it didn't matter when but he was going to be,and then he'd be better then Near,cause Near wouldn't ever pick up a real gun like he would,no matter what.

"Better be prepared Near,cause one day I'm going to kickk your ass!"He muttered happily as he made his way through the streets again.

AN:Don't own Death Note


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting maybe?

Chapter 3:Meeting Maybe...?

Matt sat in his dingy apartment,his cigarette dangling from his mouth,he focused on his DS,taking a puff as he tried to figure out how to make the stamp appear,he was playing Trace memory,a very difficult game if you weren't familair with a DS,he groaned as he heard some bangs,somebody was knocking,he shut the DS and turned off its volume,but didn't turn it off.

"Hey kid,you said you needed a job right?"It was his next door neighbor,Mr,Venchili.

"Yeah."

"Good,you know the Mafia right?Well I gotta a package to deliver to the head guy,heres the address and package,you can keep half the money."Matt nodded as Mr.Venchili pushed a big fluffy brown package.He quickly made his way down the street to the address,knocking on the door calmly,he took a drag on his cigarette as he waited.

"Yes?"The guy asked.

"I got a package for your leader."

"Show me."Matt held up the small package and address.

"Venchili that lazy bastard!Come on in." Matt nodded and stepped into the small warehouse,he walked to the small room the guy led him to,making sure to keep his hand on his gun,hidden in his oversized vest.He was glad he'd remembered his gloves,everytime he shot the gun he would stick in his pocket and burn himself,but the gloves helped with that.

"Here's his place,I'll wait out here."

Mello smiled happily,being a leader was nice,espeically with his new leather clothes and complete supply of choclate bars.He leaned into the couch happily.

"Hey!I'm here to deliver this!"Mello stopped himself from gasping in shock,how'd this guy sneak in?He turned slightly so he saw the guy,he had red long hair,orange goggles,red and black long sleeved shirt,a ciggarette dangling frm his mouth,black gloves,a brown vest,and some wierd blue pants with stripes on them,who the hell was that guy?

"Who the hell are you?"Ah,good old lackies,spoke up for you.

"Er...I'm Matt.I was supose to deliver this package to your leader."He said,as if it were very,_very_,obvious.Mello realized that it was the package from Mr.Venchili.

"Set it on the ground and leave."

"Okay dude."The guy,Matt he suposed,took a puff of his cigarette and set down the package,then turned,suddenly a bang rang through the room.One of Mello's lackie's had fired,but he didn't have long to live apernately,Matt whipped out his gun faster then they could possibly have seen and aimed it for the lackie while simutanously dodging the bullet.

"What the fuck dude?!"Matt yelled,though more out of shock them actual anger.

"You forgot your pay."The lackie said simply,Matt slowly lowered his gun,and then finally shoved it into his pocket.He took a long puff and waited,finally the lackie figured out he was waiting for his pay.

"Here."The lackie said,shoving the money into Matt's hand,he didn't seem to care much,shoving it into the pocket opposite of his gun.

"I'll be going know,anybody else wanna try and shoot me while my backs turned?"He said sarcasticly.

"Your free to go."Mello said.The guy left and didn't bother with him much,but he could've sworn that the guy did a double take when he finally saw him,but he'd already left.When the guy was gone he realized that he had the same name as his old friend,he grinned slightly,wondering what his Matt was doing right now,he probally had a football scollarship by now,one day he would find out what happened to him,but that would be after he'd defeated Near,that would take awhile.

AN:Don't own Death Note


	4. Chapter 4:So you blew yourself up

Chater 4:So you blew your self.

20 year Matt grinned as he made his way through the 20th level,he'd finally defeated the giant beast thingie,whatever it was called.Suddenly his phone rang,he groaned and almost considered not answering,finally he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"What the fuck is it?"He asked,he was really pissed,how dare somebody try to be social with him.

"Matt?"the voice was unfamilair.

"Yes,know who the fuck are you."He was annoyed,he would've shot the guy then and there if he'd been there.

"Matt...it's me,Mello."Matt gasped,his cigarette falling from his mouth.

"Shit!"He yelled,stomping out the cigarette,"Its really you Mello?where the hell have you been?"

"Is that really _you_?The Matt I know would've cut his tongue out before he'd ever cuss."Mello couldn't help but point this out,even if half his face and neck were bleeding severaly,he was very talkative when injured.

"Yeah,so what?Why are you calling anyway?"Matt said,he was just a tad despressed that his idol has left and hadn't expected him to change.

"Oh,well you see..I kinda accidently on purpose...BLEWOFFHALFMYFACE!"Matt blinked,before sorting out the words carefully in his head.

"YOU WHAT?!"Matt asked.

"Er...yeah."

"Shit man,you really screwed up,so lemme guess,you need somebody to pick you up?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay,but you better remember your promise."Matt said,"Where are you?"

"3394 E broadway,you'll see a ton of smoke."Matt nodded to himself and flipped the phone shut,grabbing his keys he set off.

Mello couldn't help thinking as he waited for Matt,_'what promise?'_he should remember it well enough,but he didn't,he probally had to do with the last he saw Matt,the annoyingly social kid with a buzzcut.suddenly it hit him,a spot by his side if was just as strong.Just then a motorcycle pulled up,a man hopped off it,pulling off a helmet carefully,the guy had longish red hair and orange hair,looking like somebody he might reconize vaguely.The guy looked around a bit.

"Eurgh!Damn Mello!"

"Matt?"Could it really be,this guy?"

"Is that you Mello?God damn,you really did blow yourself up."He took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Cigarettes will kill you."He said,Matt gave him a look.

"So will life."He said,and Mello realized that Matt was horribly dismal.

"Maybe you should've been the next L."He said thoughtfully,Matt didn't even look up.

"Nah,L said he was a sore childish loser,I've already lost."He took another drag,"Come on,I'll help you out with that burn,I know a few places."Mello followed Matt and sighed,he was an idiot,a total number 1 A-class idiot,cause he'd lost too,Near might never be a mafia leader,or blow himself up,but Near had won one of the few competions Mello had needed,Mello had never abandoned his friends,he'd never had any to abandon true,but he'd still never abandoned those nonexistent few.

Mello sighed,he already missed his old friend,he got onto the motorcycle,feeling more like he was stepping into another world with no hopes of seeing his weak social friend,he almost shed a tear,but stopped himself just in time,if this wasn't Matt,he would use him like he was.

AN:Don't own Death Note


	5. Chapter 5:Thoughts on a finale

Chapter 5:Thoughts of a finale

Matt stood with hunreds of guns pointed at him,the only thing he could about was how much he'd changed.He was a total idiot,believing Mello actually thought of him as a friend,he was too diffrent to be Matt anymore,he was simply M,the goggle eyed hacker who'd been idiotic enough to think Mello wouldn't try and sacrifice him for his goals.

_"I guess I should've realized that this would've happened...did I save on that game I was playing?Yeah.I just hope Mello gets enough wits to get that letter,I sent it to the character I made for him on Animal Crossing.Maybe it will help his guilty concious,its his fault I'm about to die anyway."_

the first few thoughts were fired,his brown vest turning red and the car behind him getting totally wrecked.

_"Damn...it will take forever to get these stains out..."_He thought as he slumped over,his cigarette falling from his mouth,_" I hope...Mello...your still my friend..."_He closed his eyes beneath the orange goggles and waited for the bliss of death,to anyone looking he might've been just sleeping,but his bloody chest never moved.

"Is he dead?"Was the last thing he heard before his mind became wonderfully blank.

Mello sighed_,"I really didn't want you to die Matt."_He looked at Takada,she was obviously nervous,he pulled up and locked her the car,he got out slowly and made his way to the side of the road,Matt had handed him a DS before they left,he'd told him to go to Mello's character and read the letter if he died.He switched on the small device and clicked on the character with his name.He went straight to the mailbox and picked the one from Matt.

_**Dear Mello,**_

_**Sorry I died on you,but I bet I tried my hardest to get away first.I know I probally shocked you with being so diff-**_

_**Go to part 2**_

He clicked back went to the second letter.

_**Dear Mello**_

_**rent,I changed to be better then you,but that was just stupid.I just want you to know one last thing know that I'm dead**_

_**go to part 3**_

He hurriedly clicked the third one.

_**Dear Mello,**_

_**Your still my #1 Best friend.**_

Mello could feel the tears gather in his eyes,he moved to wipe them away furiously when he fealt a sudden apin in his left arm,he screamed in pain before falling over limp,clutching the DS as if it was his last connection to earth.

_"Matt...our my #1 Best friend too...and you better be waiting when I get up there!"_Suddenly a red head filled his veiw,but not just any red head,the familair buzzcut social one.

"M-matt."

"Its okay Mello,I'll stay here."Mello smiled at him.

"Your my Best friend."Matt nodded.

"I know."Suddenly Matt began to fade slightly.

"Don't go!I don't want to be alone!"

"Don't worry Miheal,I'll be right here."Mello's eyes drifted downward,he took one last shaky breath.

"Please..don't leave...Matt."The world became a curtain of night,and the blond haired man's heart was finally given a rest from its 20 years of hard work.

The two men sat besides the other,one had long blond hair and blue eyes,the other had medium length red hair and green eyes.The two were dressed in white robes.

"Mail?"the blond one asked as he cuddled into the red head's shoulder.

"Yeah?"The red head wrapped an arm around the blond and snuggled against his long blond hair.

"Your still my #1 Best friend."

"So are you."

"Good."The two friends smiled together,the perfect symbol of friendship through life and death.

AN:Don't own Death Note


End file.
